Meski Harus 1000 Tahun Kumenunggu
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Sudah 5 tahun Uzumaki Kushina meninggalkan Konoha dan Namikaze Minato, meninggalkan sebuah janji. Apa janji itu? Kenapa tiap malam Minato memimpikannya? Akankah Kushina kembali? Check it out. Ada pesan khusus untuk Kim D. Meiko / Meiko Namikaze.


Meski Harus 1.000 Tahun Kumenunggu

Summary :

Sudah 5 tahun sejak kepergian Kushina. Apakah jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu ingat janjinya dengan sang calon Yondaime? Ga pandai bikin summary, so sorry. Mind to RnR?

Disclaimer :

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate :

T

Genre :

Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Story Begins<strong>

"_Kazuki-chan...kau tetap akan pergi?" tanya seorang lelaki pirang jabrik pada gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya. "Begitulah, Mitoze-kun." jawab gadis itu. Mereka adalah Minato Namikaze, pria tampan berambut kuning jabrik serta bermata safir dan Kushina Uzumaki, gadis cantik berambut merah serta bermata ungu violet. "Tapi kau punya janji denganku! Kau mau mengingkarnya? Kazuki-chan?" tanya Minato. __"Hentikan nama 'Kazuki' padaku. Aku akan menghentikan nama 'Mitoze', Minato-kun." kata Kushina tajam. "Baiklah, Kazu-maksudku Kushina-chan." kata Minato sambil tertunduk. Keesokan harinya, Kushina pamit. Saat akan berangkat, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium Minato. Saat dia lepas, ia berkata, "Aishiteru, Mitoze-kun. Jaa-ne." Dan ia pergi._

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu." Minato terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah 2 minggu ia bermimpi seperti itu. Hari perpisahannya dengan Kazuki-chan nya. 'Kazuki-chan...Apa kamu masih mengingat janji kita 5 tahun lalu?' batin Minato.

**Flashback**

Saat itu, mereka ada di apartemen Minato. "Kazuki-chan~~" panggil Minato. "Minato-kun, kenapa sih kau suka sekali memanggilku Kazuki?" tanya Kushina sebal. "Iya dong. Kazuki diambil dari KushinA uZUmaKI!" jawab Minato. "Iya, iya, Mitoze-kun." kata Kushina. "Hm? Mitoze?" tanya Minato bingung. "MInaTO namikaZE. Ada apa memangnya?" Kushina balas tanya. "Eng...Sandaime-sama memintaku menjadi Yondaime setelah dia pensiun. Masih lama sih, 6 tahun. Aku ingin minta pendapatmu!" jawab Minato. "HA? YONDAIME? Terima saja Mitoze-kun!" kata Kushina antusias.

"Asal kau berjanji." ucap Minato. "Janji apa?" tanya Kushina. "Kau harus berjanji akan menikah denganku setahun sebelum aku menjadi Yondaime, Kazuki-chan!" jawab Minato sambil nyengir. Mau tidak mau Kushina blushing. "Ma-ma-ma-maksudnya?" tanya Kushina tergagap. "Aishiteru, Kazuki-chan." ucap Minato. Kushina terjatuh. "Mitoze-kun...aku akan meluluskan syarat itu. Tapi aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu. Gomen." lirih Kushina. "Arigatou, Kazuki-chan. Dan...maukah kau berjanji satu lagi?" tanya Minato. "Apa?" Kushina balas tanya. "Kumohon dengan amat sangat, belajarlah untuk mencintaiku." jawab Minato. Kushina mengangguk pelan.

**End Of Flashback**

'Hari perpisahan kita, akhirnya kau menyatakannya juga, Kazuki-chan. Hari di mana kau pindah ke Hoshigakure. Tapi aku tetap akan menunggumu! Meski harus 1.000 tahun kumenunggu, aku akan tetap sabar.' kata Minato dalam hati. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur karena jam masih menyatakan pukul 02.30 pagi.

Di tempat lainnya. 'Hm...kenapa aku teringat Mitoze-kun ya?' batin seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kushina. 'Tak apalah! Rinduku akan terobati kok! Hari ini akhirnya aku pulang ke Konoha! Sudah 5 tahun! Tahun depan Mitoze-kun akan jadi Yondaime, ya. Apa dia masih ingat janji kami?' batinnya lagi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. 'First kiss-ku diambil orang yang kucintai. Baru sekali kami berciuman.' pikir Kushina.

Pukul 10.00, Konoha.

Minato berjalan-jalan di taman. Hari itu ia libur. "Hari ini hari peringatan 5 tahun Kazuki-chan pindah, ya. Tanggal 10 Maret." gumam Minato. Saat itu, Kushina berada 25 meter di belakang Minato. Ia sudah sampai di Konoha. 'Bu-bukankah itu Mitoze-kun? Aku mau mengagetkannya ah.' pikir Kushina. Sekarang ia berada di kejauhan 2 meter dari belakang Minato. Ia segera mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan topi putih besar yang menutupi wajahnya lalu berlari-lari kecil. Ia melewati Minato, rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar.

Minato melihatnya dan tersentak. 'Apakah itu Kazuki-chan?' batinnya. "Oi, rambut merah! Tunggu!" seru Minato sambil mengejar Kushina. Kushina mendengarnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia mempercepat larinya. Kushina adalah kunoichi terhebat Konoha. Larinya sangat cepat. Minato adalah shinobi terhebat di Konoha. Ia sendiri dijuluki 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou' alias 'Konoha Yellow Flash'. 'Sial, cepat banget larinya.' batin Minato. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu." gumam Minato setelah melemparkan kunai unik ke 2 meter di hadapan Kushina. Dalam sekejap ia berada di depan Kushina karena Kushina berlari terus. Kushina berhenti. Di balik kaca mata hitamnya, mata violet-nya menatap mata safir Minato tak percaya. 'Mitoze-kun tambah tegap, tinggi, dan tampan.' batinnya. Minato memegang tangan kanan Kushina dan dia angkat setinggi bahunya. Kushina berusaha menghilangkan kekagetannya."Um...ada apa ya?" tanyanya basa-basi. Ia ingin Minato yang mengungkapkan jati dirinya. SETT! Minato melepas kaca mata hitam dan topi besarnya lalu melemparnya. Sekarang safirpun bertemu dengan violet. "Kazuki-chan..." lirih Minato. "Mitoze-kun, kau kaget melihat-hmph!" ucapan Kushina terpotong. Minato mencium bibirnya dan memeluknya erat. Kushina pun balas memeluk Minato. Minato melepas ciumannya. "Kau pulang juga Kazuki-chan." kata Minato tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Kushina menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Minato. "Kau tetap menungguku?" tanya nya.

"Meski harus 1.000 tahun kumenunggu, aku tetap akan sabar, Kazuki-chan." jawab Minato. "Tetap Kazuki-chan, ya. Mitoze-kun." kata Kushina. "Jadi, tahun depan pengangkatan aku jadi Yondaime. Kutagih janjimu...minggu depan." kata Minato. Sontak Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. "Cepat sekali!" seru Kushina. "Haah~ Meski harus 1.000 tahun kumenunggu mu untuk jadi istriku, aku tak keberatan." ujar Minato sambil menghela nafas.

Seminggu kemudian, mereka menikah. Dan tentunya setahun kemudian Minato menjadi Yondaime Hokage, Kushina melahirkan putera mereka dan 2 tahun setelah itu, lahirlah puteri kembar mereka. Sang putera diberi nama Naruto. Sang puteri diberi nama Naruko dan Kyuuko.

OWARI

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau kisahnya gaje! Memang fic ini sengaja Kazuki fokuskan 'Keseriusan'-nya. Habiiis, kan selama ini banyak cerita Kazuki yang ga serius. Mesti ada humor-nya. Makanya, genre fic ini Romance aja. Oh ya, Kim D. Meiko-neesan sudah tahu kan siapa itu 'Hou-chan'? Hehehe, memang itu Kazuki Hikaru Aiko Namikaze a.k.a Hinata-Naruto-Lover a.k.a Kazuki Namikaze. Kisah ini singkat kan? Cuma 2 halaman Microsoft Office Word! Namanya juga oneshot. Terakhir, REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

Rabu, 12-Januari-2011

17.42

768 kata (Hanya ceritanya)

TTD

Kazuki Namikaze

Author


End file.
